


White Out

by reallyquitegay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Mountain Dew, Oh Dear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SQUIP - Freeform, White Out, bmc, eric william morris, gosh ive never admitted that, i dont even know why im posting this its gonna get back at me one day, i dunno maybe you should take a read, i find the squip hot so i hope you do too, i hate this so much, i hope he never finds this, i just want to lighten up your quarantine, i love that man he deserves the world, im so sorry, it was meant to be a joke i swear, oh btw this is erics version of the character idk or it could not be depending on your pReFereNCE, oh this is also sort of, please, please dont take this too seriously, so... musical, the squip is an asshole with no feelings, whiteout - Freeform, yall kind of work tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyquitegay/pseuds/reallyquitegay
Summary: Though he was serving his purpose, you hated your SQUIP with a burning passion. However, you couldn't help but admit that he was sort of... hot. So, after a long week of popularity at school, when you find out exactly Mountain Dew White Out affects him, you can't help but use it to your advantage.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	White Out

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! so real quick I just want to say that this was originally female reader in 1st person, but I literally just changed it to be in 2nd person because it felt too much like a self-insert.  
> I don't think that there's any but uh... sorry if there's a personal pronoun or two in there.  
> anyways, enjoy!! 
> 
> (p.s. im sorry that the formattings a bit weird cuz of paragraphs. trust me I tried and couldn't fix it)

It was hard to believe that you had already had your SQUIP for a solid month. You could hardly remember life without him, always beside you, mostly a help even though he felt like a nuisance. His constant nagging and neglectance in your most awkward moments led you to form the perfect “I hate you, you hate me but we’re in this together so what the hell” sort of relationship with him.

You also might have hated him more if he wasn’t so attractive half the time.

He was designed on random to reflect your most desired after features, and boy did you hit the jackpot. He had previously begged for you to change his appearance, attempting to convince you that if you were attracted to him, the entire point of his existence would be futile. It took him a solid week for you to get him to shut up about it.

So that, combined with you being an asshole and all just because he’s a dick, might have just been the perfect recipe for disaster.

\-----------------------------------

You had just gotten home from school and were quite literally dying. Thanks to the SQUIP, your popularity was increasing. A lot. In movies, you always assume that popular kids don’t have to try, but that’s simply not the truth. You’re always in the center of mass social interaction, and it can be tiring. It was Friday, and after a long week of drama and extended, hyper-conversations, you were ready to relax.

Your SQUIP was some number of paces behind you. He was busy-ing himself, inspecting his fingernails. You knew what he was really doing, though: he was taking a general analysis of the day in order to critique you later. You rolled your eyes and he, sensing your agitation, flipped you off, if that was somehow possible.

You parents weren’t home. They were both on their company’s annual business trip. For you, that just meant free range of the house and free range of the fridge.

You opened it to find something to drink. Some Mountain Dew caught you you’re your parents had only bought two packs of it, one being Mountain Dew Red (and though you hated your SQUIP, you had paid good money for him and didn’t want to get rid of him completely). The other was Mountain Dew White Out. Though it wasn’t your favorite flavor, you didn’t mind it. Plus, you hadn’t had it in about a year. Why not?

You opened the package and took one. As soon as you was about to unscrew the cap, you felt an extreme shock jolt through your body. You immediately put down the drink and screamed. “Holy Christ, what was that for?!” you panted.

He glared at you. “You are to not even touch that drink, do you hear me?”

You just stared at him. That shock was worse than usual, and his tone actually scared the living crap out of you at first. Then, smiling, you asked, “Or what?”

“There will be no ‘or’, Y/N. You are going to put the cap back on and grab some other refreshment.”

You squinted at him. His voice showed no sign of teasing, which was strangely unusual. However, you weren’t going to give up. You wanted Mountain Dew. You are the host, he is the computer. So, you picked it back up. You once again felt a shock, this one more intense, causing you to double over in pain. “Oh, fuck you,” You groaned.

“I told you to put that away.”

“And I told you no.” You were still catching your breath. “Why don’t you want me to have it?”

His cheeks flushed a blue tint. “Irrelevant. Now it’s up to you. I keep shocking you or you choose another drink.”

You couldn’t help to be a bit curious. Of course, his shocks hurt like Hell, but your curiosity kept tugging at your sleeve. You couldn’t ignore it. “Will it hurt me?”

“No. Not you.”

“Will it hurt you?” You didn’t want to exactly hurt him. You didn’t want to kill him. Part of you didn’t think you could live with yourself if you did.

He hesitated. “Not exactly.”

You shook your head, fed up. “Look, either you tell me what this does to you or I down it.”

“You do not need to know. It doesn’t affect you.”

You almost screamed. “But you are a part of me, somewhat!” You watched him shoot you a glare. His dark eyes flashed blue and your heart skipped a beat. He didn’t respond. “So… you won’t tell me?”

He took a breath and looked away from you. Ha. Big mistake. “No, I won’t tell you. It’s not your place to figure out.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a bit. If you were quick, he wouldn’t notice. You just needed to know. The problem with being stubborn is that most of the time, the implications mean nothing. You should know.

While he was still looking away, you tried your best to clear your brain, and grabbed the Mountain Dew. You only got in one swallow when you felt your third shock. One would expect for it to be a terrible surge of pain, but it was short and weak. You turned to him, drink in hand, and watched as his breath hitched and he leaned against the kitchen table. He bit at his lip and winced. 

Confused, you took another small sip. You heard his breath catch again. He continued to practically chew on his lower lip, which you hated to admit was hot as hell.

“What…?” You still had no clue what was happening, but you didn’t absolutely hate it. Desperate to find out, you took your largest swig yet, ignoring the annoying citrus flavor. This time, he had to literally catch himself on the table. He covered his mouth and groaned.

Oh.

“Wait, so this makes you… turned on?” You laughed. It was impossible. He wasn’t a real person. Then again, this could be just a programming thing.

He ran a hand through his hair. “No shit,” his voice was low, shifting something inside of you. “Don’t do that again.”

“Are you okay?” You were still curious.

“Sure. Just… hold on.” He seemed flustered as hell, a blush covering his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “This was a design flaw that they never bothered to fix.”

“Ah,” You nodded. You looked at your drink, and realized that you had really only drunk the tiniest amount. You couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if you…

“Don’t you dare, Y/N.”

Too late. You downed a good amount of the drink, desperate to see what would happen. If this was a movie, you’d be on the edge of your seat, popcorn in hand. You smiled as he threw his head back, gripping the table like his life depended on it. He practically moaned, which excited and intrigued you even more. You glanced at his crotch, just to see… and yup.

You smiled, absolutely delighted at this new power you had over him. You felt your own cheeks get hot as you observed him, hand over mouth, trying to not make any noise. Your heart fluttered in your chest. A thought suddenly crossed your mind. “What if I… If we- “

He shook his head and let go of the table. “No. That’s idiotic,” his voice was different. You wanted him to keep talking.

“Oh, come on. What else are you going to do? Wait it out?”

He gave you the most disgusted glare, and you felt the slightest tingle in the back of your neck, like he wanted to shock you but also couldn’t care less. “Ideally, yes.”

You rolled your eyes. “I might not know much on this matter, but I know more than you. That’ll hurt like a bitch.” You then realized that he probably didn’t know what pain felt like, he probably had never actually felt anything before.

He didn’t respond, just continued to glare at you. He tugged his shirt down a bit in the process in a futile attempt to hide what you weren’t even aware he had. You tried not to laugh. After a solid minute of horrible tension, he shook his head. “This will pass over. Now put that drink down and let’s go get your homework done. Or something.”

You weren’t giving up this easily. He had never shown anything like this before, and you were going to use your newfound power to your advantage. You drank the remainder of the Mountain Dew before he could stop you. You chucked it at the trash can, not caring if it got in or not, and went back to the fridge. You grabbed another White Out and chugged it as quickly as you could, trying not to feel sick in the stomach. You wanted to absolutely overload him. Selfish.

He leaned back against the wall and flushed bright blue, groaning. His eyes rolled back as you heated up at the sight of him. He was trying so hard to keep his composure, and was failing miserably. It was hot as fuck.

You didn’t quite know what to say. He knew how attracted you were to his appearance, and you supposed that that was why he didn’t want to tell you what the White Out did. Still, you didn’t know how to approach the entire situation. You didn’t want to come across as needy and re-spark the entire “change my appearance” argument, but at the same time, you were needy. And not to mention, so was he.

“Hey, let me help. Please.” You were about to open your mouth to try another plea, but the next thing you knew he was right in front of you, and he had placed one hand on your hip and the other on the small of your back, pulling you in closer. You suddenly couldn’t breathe.

You had never realized how much taller than you he was until that moment. You looked up at him, feeling absolutely threatened, yet totally protected at the same time. You met his eyes, which were darker than normal, you noted. His pupils were blown, and the look in them told you that he might actually want to kill you.

Before you really could acknowledge what was happening, he had picked you up so that you were quite literally straddling him. Oh god. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his shoulder as he brought you to you room. He was so warm, how was that even a thing? You gave in and began peppering his neck with the slightest kisses, his warmth on your lips. You were still super confused, but you figured to just go along with it. You might have hated him, but he was hot and flustered and so were you, so there was no reason not to.

The next thing you knew, your back was slammed into the wall. He was still holding you up, but you unstuck yourself from his shoulder to give him a “fuck you” look. You could hardly get through with your glare because of the look of absolute hunger on his face.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Y/N,” he spoke intently. He was obviously trying to restrain himself, as he kept glancing at your lips. “I curse myself for upping your pheromones, but this is your fault.”

“And I’m glad I did it,” you said smugly. “If I knew that this was a thing, I would have done it a month ago.” You saw a sparkle of blue in his eyes, and with that you were done with the waiting. “Just kiss me, you asshole.”

You didn’t have to ask twice. He desperately closed the distance, and your stomach did flips. You had never kissed someone before. Supposedly you had to turn your head? Somehow, you managed to do it rather gracefully with him (or so you like to tell yourself). You tangled a hand in his dark locks, smirking into the kiss. He tasted perfect.

He slipped a hand up the back of your shirt, and bit at your lip. You couldn’t help but feel a shiver of pleasure run down your spine. He was humming into the kiss, which just fuled your want to please him even more. Your legs were still tightly wrapped around his body, and every move he made sparked something in you.

You had wanted this for the longest time, and he knew it. He hated it. You assumed he was going to try and stay making out until something clicked and it was over, but you weren’t going to give in to that. He might have just been code, but you were human.

You broke away from his lips, trying to ignore the lingering effect he had on you. “C’mon,” you breathed. “Let’s just get started.” You were abruptly cut off by how he forcefully attached his mouth to your neck in an attempt to get you to shut up. An embarrassing moan came out of you as he bit at your skin. Even though he was completely inexperienced, he had access to every bit of information known to mankind on any subject. He was built perfectly, knowing exactly what to do to get you going.

You tightened your grip on him. “Can we please just…” your voice trailed off. You didn’t even know what you were going to say.

He unattached himself from your neck, keeping his lips right next to your ear. “You don’t want that. I don’t want that.” That was a lie on so many levels, you could tell by the buzzing in his voice. Oh, dear God his voice.

“Of course I want it, you dick,” You continued to play with his hair. It was so soft, and if you had known that beforehand you would have started running your hands through his hair weeks ago. “’Quit teasing me and let’s just get it done with.”

He sighed. “Fine.” You felt him readjust the way he was holding you, and the next thing you knew you were face-up on your bed with him only inches away above you and oh God you were about to lose your virginity to a computer.

“I’m not taking your virginity. This isn’t real to anyone but you.” 

You snickered. “But you’re pretty real.”

He sneered at you, blushing blue. “Yeah, right.” And then, without any warning, he grinded down on you. You swear you might have entered heaven in that moment. He smiled cruelly as you gasped without even realizing you did, and you were pretty sure that your heart had stopped beating. You wrapped your legs around him again, trapping him.

He tilted your chin up so that he could resume his business on your neck. He rolled his hips down again, and you heard him make the tiniest noise, it echoing in your ear. His voice was so low, you swear he must have been producing testosterone or something. You didn’t even know he had hormones.

“I don’t,” he muttered. Ah.

He began to grind down on a regular tempo now. You grabbed one of his hands, enlacing your fingers together as an anchor. You could feel yourself getting embarrassingly wet, praying that he didn’t notice. Even if he wasn’t in your mind, he still would have; it was already staining your leggings.

Your leggings. You were still both fully clothed, and you couldn’t have that. You began to unbutton his shirt, shaking while doing so. He didn’t verbally object and finally-

He pulled away from you. You whined and tried to thrust your hips upward in order to feel him again. He looked so hot. Why did you make your SQUIP so hot? His face was covered in a deep blush, his pupils huge. His hair was messed up from your tangling, and he seemed out of breath. His shirt was halfway un-buttoned, and you could see his chest rising and falling. It was the first time you’d seen him not literally perfect. He looked like a mess, and it turned you on even more.

“What’d you do that for?” You complained. He didn’t answer your question, like he was too good to consider even speaking to you. Instead, he just began to run his hands up your sides under your shirt, causing chills everywhere. Once he got up to your bra, he looked up at you. Hesitantly, you nodded. 

He aided you in taking off your shirt, and then unclipped your bra. As soon as you felt the cold air hit you, you cringed. You felt so incredibly vulnerable, and as he recognized this, he met your eyes. “You’re not bad, you know.”

“What?” It was rare for him to say something remotely nice with no backhand to it.

“You’re embarrassed. Don’t be. You look good.” Butterflies filled your stomach.

“Thank you…?”

He just nodded. “Yeah.” Then, without hesitation, he leaned over and began kissing your actual boobs. You nearly screamed.

You didn’t know that it could feel this good. He was creating pleasure on a different plain of existence for you, and you had to bite your lip to not cry out for him. You gripped at his shirt, desperately wanting more. He allowed you to rip it off of him, and though you couldn’t really see because angles and all, you could run your hands down his torso. As suspected, he was literally perfect. Squirming under him, you wondered how the hell he was keeping his cool.

Answer: he wasn’t.

He held you and trailed a line of kisses down your stomach until he got to your pants. This was it.

You caught eyes, and you could just see how turned on he was. His expression pleaded with you to give him the get-go. He wanted this done and over with. “Go ahead.”

He pulled your leggings down before you had a chance to second guess yourself. He then traced the inside of your thighs, teasing you beyond what you previously thought possible. You threw your head back and heard him praise, “Good.”

Then, without much warning, he tugged your underwear off, too. You’re not sure what you were expecting for his reaction, but his resulting expression was not it. You looked down at him to find him staring at you in utter awe. A blush creeped down his neck and it was evident what he wanted to do. The tent in his pants answered all of your questions.

“Just do it,” you begged. He leaned up to you to bury his face in the crook of your neck, and then put a finger in. It occurred to you how you never had put anything really up there, and how it sort of hurt, but he covered your mouth before you could really say or do anything. You were wondering exactly how this was supposed to feel good when he curled his finger and you swear you saw stars. Your eyes rolled back as he began to desperately kiss your neck. You needed him.

Without warning, he put in another finger. You wanted to scream. He stretched you out, and you clenched around his fingers. In an attempt to please you, he began to rub your clit. You swear, all of your other senses stopped as you threw your arms around him, trying to remind yourself to breathe. You hated to admit how wet he was making you, but you couldn’t ignore it when he pulled out and wiped his fingers off on the inside of your thighs.

It was too much. You needed him inside of you just as bad as he did. He sensed your wants, and locked lips with you in a distraction attempt. As you kissed, he undid his own belt and threw it off somewhere. He moaned into your mouth at the release, and you swear you were going to lose it. He removed the rest of his clothing gracefully, still kissing you (to your delight, you couldn’t lie). You tried to reach down but he took your hand instead and led it to his shoulder. You tried to break apart from him, but he held you close. You just wanted to see. 

Finally, he stopped. You looked him up and down and your breath caught in your throat. “Have you always been this perfect?” You asked.

“By your definition, Y/N,” he responded. “So…”

You froze. “So I’m not on birth control.”

He laughed. “And I’m made up of programmed code. I cannot carry anything and I can certainly not reproduce.”

“Nice to know,” you nodded. Now that that fact of the matter was out of the way, you shuddered. Even though it wasn’t real, you were still a bit scared. You had to say though, your horniness outdid your fear in that moment of time. “Go ahead. Please.”

He smirked and leaned down so that your faces were only inches away, making you want to kiss him again. “Open your legs,” he ordered. You did just that, trying not to feel like an awkward human mess. 

To your delight, he closed the distance again. You closed your eyes, something rising inside of you. You were too distracted to notice his hands on your hips as he positioned himself, which was probably the point. He only kissed you when he wanted you distracted. It wasn’t until he actually pushed in did you realize what was going on.

It hurt really bad at first. You accidently bit down on his lip, your hands scraping his back. In response, he just held you tighter. It felt so… uncomfortable. You know, that is, before he began to move.

He thrusted in and out once. You wish you could’ve controlled the stupid moan that came out of your mouth, but the amount of pleasure granted was unimaginable. You tensed around him, making him have to break from the kiss for just a second to take a deep breath.

After you locked lips again, he began to roll his hips into you at a solid tempo. It was a fine pace, and every movement he made seemed to make you more and more wet. You wrapped your legs around him again to give him better leverage (as if he needed it). Who were you kidding, he was even good at making you feel good. 

After a solid minute at the same speed, you needed more. You could tell how much he was trying holding back by the way every movement felt tense, like he was unsure if he would be able to control himself. He leaned away from you, and then went to kissing your neck instead. You tightened around him more and heard his breath catch. He gave a low hum, and his restraint became more obvious.

“Just go faster,” You said softly. Apparently some form of consent was all that he really needed because the next thing you knew, he was practically fucking you at the speed of sound. Your eyes quite literally rolled back, and you watched as he bit his lip to keep quiet. He was managing to hit just the right spot every time and it was driving you crazy. You felt the heat pooling into your stomach, and it felt like everything was building up. He must have felt it, too, because he pulled you in closer than ever. He was so warm.

The next thing you knew, it all clicked. He hit the right spot right on, and you felt yourself squeeze around him. You suddenly didn’t care about the lewd noise coming from your mouth, only that he was closer and that everything seemed to be rising at once and just how good it all felt. In your daze, you heard him moan your name. That was it.

You both came at the same time, holding each other intently. It felt so human, so real. You wanted to hold him until the end of time.

But he is not human and he is not real. It was a flaw.

As soon as you both came down from your climaxes, he pulled out, untangled your bodies, and stood up. You, out of breath, turned to look at him. Something must have reset, because he was back in his normal clothes, and his blush was gone, and his hair was once again perfect. He looked like he always looked. He didn’t look as if he had just had sex, he looked completely normal. The sight of him all flustered was just a memory.

You sat up on your bed, an empty feeling flowing through you. “You could have stayed a bit longer, you know,” you groaned. “You know, in bed.” He could have stayed there holding you for a minute longer, just to give you some comfort. 

He shot you a look. “That would imply romance. This is not romantic. That was messed up programming and nothing more, got it?”

You nodded, feeling a bit sore. You got yourself dressed as quickly as possible, glancing at him to see if he would still stare in awe at you. He simply skimmed over you like you were a poster in a science classroom, and you wanted to laugh at yourself.

“Now that that’s done, why don’t you start some homework? Jake invited you to a party this weekend, so it is imperative that you get this done now.” 

You rolled your eyes. Ew. “Fuck homework.”

“Oh, fuck you,” he retorted.

With that, an insane idea popped into your head. You could do homework, sure. Or you could…

“Y/N, no!” You heard him yell as you dashed towards the kitchen once more. You ignored the shocking pain down your spine, and hurried to the fridge. You grabbed another Mountain Dew White Out, and trying not to choke on it, you downed it.

Haha. Round two.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it through!!! thank you for actually reading whatever this is
> 
> if someone actually wanted me to I might write one where it's just tooth-rottening fluff cuz I sorta did make him a complete asshole in this one. my bad. 
> 
> but.... yeah. kudos and a review would be nice.  
> I hope no one I know finds this.
> 
> :)


End file.
